The Meaning of dreams part two
by Highland-Spring
Summary: Merry's dream reflects the health of Pippin's sister, Pearl, who is with child. Can he help her before its too late?


Part 2.  
  
It was Pearl. She stood there, her eyes narrowed and she let out a small sigh before walking through and closing the door behind her.  
  
"What are you two doing?" She asked.  
  
Pippin and Merry had done their best to hide the spilled buttermilk, and Merry snorted a little at the thought.  
  
"We, we just wanted something to eat." Pippin replied.  
  
Pearl smiled gently. She wasn't going to shout at them at all. Pippin had been so careful around her for the past few weeks, for which she was grateful. She was nearing the end of expecting-the baby would be due in a few more weeks. It was known that all Took Lasses had unsteady births- Eglantine giving birth to Pippin was no exception. But Pearl's had been quite steady and well.  
  
"Just keep it down, alright? You don't want to wake up Ma and Dad." She said.  
  
Pippin nodded and then turned to Merry smiling. They were about to clean up the mess, but Pearl suddenly crouched over, she let out such a cry of pain, Pippin didn't know what to do. He went to her immediately, and flung his arms around her shoulders. At twenty, Pippin wasn't in his most forcible stage of life, but it was enough to support her. Merry quickly ran to Paladin and Eglantine's room, although they were already on their way upon hearing the noise.  
  
"What happened to her? What did she do?" Eglantine asked, rushing over to her daughter.  
  
"I don't know, Ma. She just shouted out. I didn't see, I was tidying up." Pippin answered his voice sharp and thrill.  
  
Eglantine didn't waste a moment in comforting her daughter. She rubbed her back in comforting strokes and tried to calm her. Pearl's breathing slowly decreased and she nodded slightly after a time.  
  
"Pippin, I dreamt about this." Merry suddenly whispered.  
  
Pippin turned to Merry, frowning, and he then took the Brandybuck aside.  
  
"What happened, Merry? Please tell me nothing bad happened." Pippin replied.  
  
Merry stood there for a few moments, hoping his dreams wouldn't play on life events.  
  
"Was Pearl alright?" Pippin repeated.  
  
Merry had never heard Pippin speak in such a tone, but he nodded a little and looked Pippin directly in the eyes.  
  
"She was alright. Pippin, the baby wasn't." Merry replied solemnly.  
  
Pippin's eyes grew wide. He let out a soft gasp and turned to his mother and father, kneeling down and comforting their daughter.  
  
"Stop it! Don't send her back to bed! Get a healer, Ma! You have to get a healer!" Pippin suddenly screamed.  
  
Eglantine turned to him.  
  
"Pip, its natural to have this near the end of birth. It's a just stomach cramp that's all. It's where the baby is to be due soon, that's all." She explained.  
  
"No, no its not, its because Merry said about his dream, Ma, Merry knows-he told me, Da! Pearl isn't having cramps, she's losing the baby." Pippin was panicking so very much.  
  
Pearl let out a gasp and looked up to her mother. Paladin stood up and grabbed a hold of Pippin tightly.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Your sister is distressed enough! Peregrin Took if you don't have anything constructive to say I'd rather you kept your mouth shut. I think maybe its best if you and Merry go back to your beds." His voice was strict, and yet seemingly gentle.  
  
Pippin shook his head.  
  
"No! Da, please! Just get a healer, please, just get Pearl checked. Please, Da! Please!" Pippin begged.  
  
Pearl had slowly gotten to her feet. She lent back against the doorframe, one hand on her belly, the other against the wall for support.  
  
"I'd feel much better if I did." She said softly.  
  
Eglantine nodded to her daughter, and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Alright, if you think it'll help." She replied guiding Pearl back to her room.  
  
Paladin let out an irritated sigh. He looked coldly to Pippin and pointed a threatening finger.  
  
"If this turns out to be one of your silly games, lad, I'm telling you, you will be sorry. This had better not be a hoax." He turned to leave.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, sunlight filtered through the window. Pippin's eyes fluttered open and he gave a short, sleepy sigh. He looked over to his bed, and saw Merry sleeping soundly, all bundled up in the covers. Pippin smiled slightly. He sat up slowly and stretched. Quietly, he got out bed and made his way to the door. He wouldn't wake up Merry. Not now he was sleeping so peacefully. After closing the door and making his way down the hall, Pippin stopped outside Pearl's room. Inside, he could hear tiny gurgling noises and tiny squeaks now and then. He knocked on the door and gently opened it.  
  
"Can I see?" He asked, softly.  
  
Pearl nodded. She looked tired, but she was all right. The night before had proved to be that of a miracle. Merry never dreamt, ever. But when he dreamt what could be Pearl's unfortunate future, she had no choice but to take both his and her brother's words for it. The baby had been delivered early, three weeks premature, just two weeks less than Pippin.  
  
"You lads have a knack for arriving early, don't you?" She joked.  
  
Pippin smiled. He looked down at the tiny Hobbit all bundled up in a warm blanket.  
  
"What will you call him?" Pippin asked.  
  
Pearl smiled, but paused for a few moments. She looked down at his sapphire blue eyes staring back and she then looked into Pippins green emerald-like ones.  
  
"I'm going to call him: Aislin. It means dreamer. I think that's rather fitting, don't you?"  
  
Pippin nodded. He gently took Aislin into his arms and smiled down at him.  
  
"Hullo, Aislin. I'm Pippin-and I'm going to teach you all there is to know about being a Hobbit. And Merry-he's going to be here too, and he'll help out, because he knows everything about being a Hobbit-he's what a proper Hobbit should be like. And when you get bigger, we'll take you on adventures around the shire. And one day, maybe, we'll leave the shire and go to places like Rivendell and Gondor. But they're very far away, and Hobbits don't often like to go very far away. But I know you'll want to adventure with us-you'll always have a place with us, I promise."  
  
Pearl felt her eyes closing-she was so tired, but she knew Aislin would be safe in the hands of her brother. He was sat with the baby in his arms, telling of adventure and stories and countless things of which they would do when Aislin got older. She smiled slightly to herself knowing that Aislin would have one of the best childhood's in the Shire. Just so long as Pippin and Merry were there to guide him too. Merry was sleeping now, she knew, but she owed him a lot. If it hadn't been for Meriadoc Brandybuck, she wouldn't have Aislin, and there was a chance that she wouldn't be here either. There would never be enough words to describe her gratefulness, but she knew Merry somehow knew already how thankful she was.  
  
Aislin second name was Meriadoc: meaning magnificent.  
  
END. 


End file.
